What Is Love?
by XxxSpencerReidXxx
Summary: Spencer had the perfect life. He was married, had a son, and worked for the CIA. On May 22, 2000 his perfect life came to an end. After what happened to his family, 2 years later Spencer joined the BAU. Spencer has been working for the BAU for 2 years now and he never told them about his old life. What happens when his old CIA friends ask for his help? what will the team think?
1. Chapter 1

Flash back

"Dr.Reid" Spencer answered his phone not looking at the caller ID. "Hi Honey, I was just calling to see if you were still at work. Andrew is running out of diapers" Casey replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey I didn't look at the caller ID before I answered the phone. I'll be leaving my office in about thirty minutes" Spencer said looking at his watch. "Does he need more now because I can leave now if he doesn't have anymore?"

"No it's about honey I just put his last one on. He probably won't be needing another change for about an hour or so" Casey replied

"Are you sure because I can leave now?"

"I'm sure honey, we can wait until you get home"

"Okay, Love you"

"Love you too"

Spencer set his phone down and continued his work. After finish writing his reports Spencer stack all of his paperwork and set them in his desk. Looking at his watch again it was already past fifteen minutes.

"You headed out Spencer?" Jake asked

"Uh, yeah I'm leaving. Andrew is on his last diaper so I have to go buy some. Do you know where Ashley is?" Spencer asked

"She just left actually, I can call her if you want"

"No that's okay, it's not important thanks anyway. Can you tell Breona and Josh I'm headed out?"

"Of course, I'm headed their way anyway. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Alright, see you tomorrow" Spencer replied

Spencer grabbed his coat and walked to the elevator. Getting off the elevator Spencer walked to his car, got in and drove to the nearest store. After purchasing a box of diapers Spencer drove home. Spencer grabbed the box of diapers and opened the car door. Walking towards the front door he noticed the door was open. Stepping through the front door Spencer dropped the box of diapers and saw a trail of blood coming from the living room. Pulling out his gun Spencer walked slowly towards the living room and saw a huge amount of blood on the living room carpet. Tears began to fall down his cheeks as he began to walk up stairs where the blood was leading. Spencer got to the top of the stairs he saw his son room door wide open and he walked in. He walked towards his son crib and noticed his son wasn't breathing.

"Omg Andrew? Andrew?" Spencer picked him up calling his name out while sobbing. Spencer began to do CPR. Trying multiple times Spencer kept going and pulled out his phone to dial 911.

"Nine-one-one. What's your emergency?"

"Hello Yes this is special agent Spencer Reid. My house has been broken in to and theirs a lot of blood. My son isn't breathing and I don't know where my wife is. My son isn't breathing I've been trying to do CPR and he isn't responding. Why isn't he responding?" Spencer asked sobbing in between words.

"Hang on sir, I'm sending officers. Sir have you looked for your wife?"

Instead of answering her question Spencer got up and Carrie his son into his bedroom where he saw his wife laying down bleeding out.

"OMG Casey? Casey? Can you hear me?"

Spencer could barely hear what she was saying

"I'm sorry Spencer. I'm sorry"

"What? What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't protect protect our son. A mother is suppose to protect their child"

"This isn't your fault, okay. I want you to keep breathing okay. I can't lose you. I love you"

"I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise me that you will move on with your life. Promise me"

Spencer tried to change the subject. He just wanted her to keep breathing. He didn't want to lose her too.

"Spencer promise me"

"I promise"

Before taking her last Casey looked Spencer and her son who was still being held by her husband and said "I love you"

"CASEY? NO CASEY? Please wake up, don't leave me. I love you"

End of flashback


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer's POV

"Spence? Spence?"

I jerked up, looking around realizing that I must've fell asleep on the jet. The team looking at me worriedly. I knew they were going to ask what my nightmare was about so I had to think of something quickly to throw them off. There has been so many times I wanted to tell them about my life before joining the BAU, but every time I'm about to tell them I get emotional and I stop myself saying anything.

"Sorry, I was dreaming" I said, to throw them off.

"Didn't look like you were dreaming sort of looked like you were having a nightmare Kid, you alright?" Morgan asked concerned.

"I'm fine Morgan Really. Didn't get any rest last night." I said

"Okay then" Morgan replied

"Alright, let's start from the beginning one more time" Hotch said trying to get everyone back on track.

"Last night in Beverly Hills, a 20 year old women, Melissa Williams, was abducted. She's the third to go missing in the last 6 weeks. All disappeared from public places. No one's seen them since." JJ began.

"Until now". Rossi stated

"A couple days ago, body parts with cigarettes burns were recovered from a national park which was once the site of the battle of Chancellorsville." JJ continued

"Were they able to make an I.D.?" Hotch asked JJ

"It was the first victim, taken 6 weeks ago. Decomp indicated that she had been dead just over a week."JJ Replied

"So he likes spending time with them." Hotch said

"How'd she end up like that?" Emily asks

"M.E found microscopic tool marks on the bone." JJ says

"I remember reading about a case like this in Spotsylvania County. Similar markings on the bone." I spoke up

It was the winter of 1980, Fredericksburg. 5 women, 26 to 24. Buried in pieces. Same markings. JJ said

Killed the same time of year and left at the same dumb site?" Rossi asks

"It's like an anniversary." Morgan says

"If he spends that much time there's a chance these women could still be alive. Hotch states.

"Wait. We think this could be the same killer? That's a hell of a cooling off period. Emily asks

Marks on the bone and where he dumps them, that's a very specific signature. Hard to copycat details that were never made public. Rossi says.

"Alright Garcia, check the MO against girls missing in other states. It could explain the long distance." Hotch tells Garcia

"On it sir."

"Morgan, Dave, and Prentiss will go talk to John Caulfield, sheriff from the original case. Reid, JJ and I will go to the dumb site." Hotch says getting up.

 **1 Days later**

Before we got the chance to arrest Charlie, his wife shot him. She said he came at her but we all knew she shot him because he wasn't a great husband to her. Wecouldn't arrest her because there was nobody to there to witness, if it was self defense.

We were on our way back to headquarters when Garcia called me.

"Hello, Garcia"

"Boy wonder, there are CIA agents here waiting to speak with you. Do you know why they are here?"

"Did you ask them what they wanted?" I ask her ignoring her question.

"Of course I asked them what they wanted. One of them gave me the death stare. All they said was that it was important and they needed to talk to you as soon as possible."

"Alright, well were turning in now."

"I hope you are not in some kind of trouble boy wonder"

"I'm not Garcia, Bye" I hang up

"What was that about" Morgan asks me

As soon as Hotch parked I leaped out of the SUV. Completely ignoring Morgan. Walking through the doors I see my old colleagues standing by desk.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask walking towards them.

 **To be continued**

 **Authors note: Sorry for the wait. I didn't know what I wanted to do with the ending. I'm sorry if it sucks. I promise you it will get better. Oh, a lot of you have been asking me how old Spencer is. In the flash back Spencer is 20 years old. He joined the BAU 2 years after what happen so right now he is 22 years old. I also want to say that this story begins in the middle of season 3 after Gideon leaves. I was going to start from season 1 but I literally wrote the first chapter from the top of my head. Anyway thanks for the reviews. I WILL BE MAKING IT LONGER.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice to see you too Spencer, can we talk to you in private." John said.

"What is so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone." Spencer asks

"I think it would be best if we talk to you in private about the matter." Breona replies

Morgan was getting impatient. Obviously Spencer knew who these people were. So instead of being calm Morgan speaks up slightly annoyed.

"Okay, what the hell is going on, and how do you know these people Reid."

Spencer didn't know what to say. He certainly wasn't ready for the team to know about what happened before he joined the BAU. So one of his old friends spoke up.

"Hi I'm Ashley, over on the right end is Breona, next to Breona is Josh, and next to him is Andy. Why don't we all go somewhere private and talk."

"Follow me" Hotch finally spoke up.

Hotch let the way to the conference room. After everyone was inside Hotch closed the door and asked. "So what does the CIA want with Spencer?" Josh looks up at Spencer. At this moment Spencer knew he should be the one to tell the team. Walking over to his old friends Spencer turned around and stood by them.

"Before I joined the BAU I worked for the CIA."

The team all looked at each other. Speechless. The conference room was quite for a couple of minutes until Morgan spoke up.

"What exactly did you do for the CIA" Slightly irritated.

"You might find this hard to believe but I've done a lot for the CIA Morgan. I know you have a lot of questions so let me just explain some things. I joined the CIA when I was 16. When I was in college the CIA director at the time recruited me. He knew I was inexperienced that's why he recruited me so I would be trained and ready when as I got older. Of course I had to think about it because at the time I was still looking after my mom. When I told him I couldn't join because my mom was sick and I was looking after her he promised to put her in a safe place where she could get the help she needed. He gave me his card and told me to think about it and when I was ready to give him an answer call him. I was already planning on getting her admitted to a place but I just didn't have the money to admit her. After thinking about for a while. I finally called him and said yes, only if he promised to help her. I told him I would join after I graduated."

"How long did you work for them" JJ asked

"Four years. It took me two years to finish my training. It was a hard time for me. Eventually I got use to it and it got easier. I did a lot of work for them. Work that I don't want to share right now." Spencer said

"Spencer if the CIA is asking for your help and you plan on helping them what whatever they need with you need to tell us what we're getting ourselves into. You need to tell us everything. We do things as a team." Hotch said

"Listen guys I know you all want to help me but I don't want any of you involved. I joined the BAU to get away from everything that happened when I was with the CIA." Spencer said

The team all looked at each other. They couldn't believe you hid this from them. They're suppose to be a family and a family is suppose to trust each other. JJ stared at Spencer, there was something he wasn't telling them so she asked.

"What is it your not telling us?"

"What do you mean" Spencer said looking at her confused.

"There is something you not telling us. That's why you don't us to help you because you know we are going to find out." JJ explained

Spencer was getting fed up with everything.

"I don't want to talk about."

Spencer looked at his old friends and asked "What is so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"This has to do with what happened in 2000."

Author: sorry for the wait. I've been busy. There will not be another chapter until Sunday. Right now I'm having a hard time with how I want this story to go.


	4. Chapter 4

"What about it?" Spencer said, he knew this day would come.

"Spencer I think we should talk about this in private. I can tell you haven't told your team about what happened." Ashley says

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. WHAT HAPPENED IN 2000." Morgan sat up and yelled

"Morgan calm down. Now is not the time." Hotch said to Morgan

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME. Reid's been with us for two years. He never told us he worked for the CIA. I don't even know ho you are anymore." Morgan said looking at Spencer.

"Alright that's enough. I'm not going to let you talk to my friend like that." Josh said

"Your friend?" Morgan asked

"Yes my friend. You've known Spencer for two years. I've known him since high school. I get it your mad because he he didn't tell you about working for the CIA, but you need to understand Spencer has a reason for not telling you all. Now I'm sure Spencer will tell you all when he's ready."

Everyone was quite and thinking about everything he said. Understanding where he was coming from. Morgan sat back down and stared at josh.

"Alright. Morgan, Dave, Prentiss, Penelope, and JJ let's let them talk. When Spencer is ready to tell us what's going on he will. Hotch said looking at everyone and stopped at Spencer and gave him a nod.

"Fine." Morgan replied

After everyone left Spencer sat there trying to figure out what he was going to do. After thinking about things he finally spoke up.

"You said this was about what happened two years ago?"

"We believe someone close to "Michael" is out to kill you." Josh told Spencer.

"What? What makes you say that. "Michael" didn't have any family." Spencer said getting worried.

"That we didn't find. Four days ago another CIA agent family was kill execuation style. When our agents arrived, there was a letter addressed to you. Don't worry we didn't read it."

"Well where is the letter?"

"It's at our headquarters. You know the CIA and the FBI don't get along. Our chief knows you are going to want to work this case. So he agreed to let your team work with us. As long as they agree to our terms."

"The terms don't apply to you Spencer." Andy finally spoke up. Andy and Spencer are practically brothers. There both really smart and graduated at a young age. Andy's IQ was 165, he could read 10,000 words per minute. Andy had the same amount of PhD's Spencer had but Andy had Chemistry, Biology, and physics.

"What do you plan on telling your team Spencer? You know they can't work the case with us without knowing what happened."

"I know I was planning on telling them after we'd talked. I would like you guys to be there when I tell them." Spencer said

"Of course Spencer. We're your friends." Andy says

"Is Mike still cheif?" Spencer asks

"Yes he is and he's been trying to contact you" Breona said

"I know. He's been asking me to come back ever since I left and joined the FBI." Spencer replied

"We miss you, you know. Everything hasn't been the same without you" Ashley says

"I know and I miss you guys too. I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch and answer any of your calls. After what happened I just couldn't get myself to talk to anyone or see anyone. Then I was approached by Jason Gideon and he convinced me to join the Bureau. It took me a while to say yes. After I accepted the offer I wanted to call and tell you guys about it but..." Spencer explains

"It's alright Spencer we understand. " Breona says

"When is chief expecting us?" Spencer asks

"He told us to stay until your ready. He wants you to take all the time you need." Josh said

"We can go right after I tell the team" Spencer stopped and looked out to see his team. Morgan was staring at him pissed off. Penelope was sitting beside Morgan asking questions. JJ and Emily were quite. Hotch and Dave were having a conversation. Spencer turned back to look at his friends and said. "I think it's time to tell them"

 **Authors Note** : **I hope you guys liked this chapter. New chapter will be out Tuesday.**


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer was nervous. He was about to tell the team about the life he once had. All kind of emotions were going through his head. He didn't feel ready to share this with the team. Not because he didn't trust them but because he just felt like now wasn't the time to tell them. Spencer was scared of how they will think about him, but if catching the person who is threatening him and his family he was going to do what ever it takes. He already lost his his wife and son. He didn't want to lose his family and friends.

Spencer got up from the chair and walked towards the door. Hotch was in his office doing paper work when Spencer walked in. "Hotch, I think it's time I tell the team the truth" Spencer said. "Alright, are you sure? You can tell us whenever your ready." Hotch says. Making sure Spencer isn't rushing into telling the team what exactly is going on. Of course Hotch wants to know what's going on but he doesn't want Spencer to feel pressured into telling the team something he isn't ready to tell them. "I'm sure. If it means putting someone who is threatening to kill me and my family than I have to tell you all the truth. I'll wait for everyone in the conference room." Spencer says.

Walking out of Hotch office Spencer could feel the team staring at him. Especially Morgan who was giving him a unpleasant stare. Spencer knew out of everyone in the team that Morgan was going to be the one who was mad. He knows after he tells the team the full story Morgan will apologize for being an ass.

Walking back into the conference room Spencer walked in front of the conference board. Josh, Andy, Breona, and Ashley were sitting down at the end of the table near Spencer. Five minutes later the team walked in and sat down.

"I want to start off by saying I'm sorry for not telling you all sooner. You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you all but I just get myself to tell you the truth." Spencer begins. Looking at each of his team members. "As you all know I attended Cal-tech for college. When I working on my mathematic PhD I met a girl name Casey. She was my math professor daughter. She was in her tenth grade at the time. Her mother asked me if I could tutor her with biology. At first I didn't want to do it because I was always nervous around her. I would always stutter when I tried talking to her. After her mother Mrs. Cassandra convinced me. I tutored Casey every day after school. I tutored her for ten months. We got close during those ten month. During our last tutoring session Casey and I agreed to hang out with each other when we were free. We did a lot together. Then after a while we both started to catch feeling for each other. We never acted apon them but we both knew we like each other. There were so many times I wanted ask her but I was too scared and I wanted to ask permission from her parents. When I finally asked her parents for permission they were surprised." Spencer stopped for a second.

"What do you mean they were surprised." JJ asked.

"From the moment Casey and I met her mother knew we liked each other. Her parents were surprised I asked. They didn't think I would ever ask their daughter out. After I asked her parents, I waited a week to ask her. I wanted to make sure I knew what to say and how to say it."

 **FLASHBACK**

Spencer was walking Casey home. They were coming from the park Spencer went to, to play chess when he was a kid. That's where Casey would meet him after school since her school wasn't far away. Every day after school Spencer would play chess and wait for her. Sometimes Casey would come early to watch Spencer play chess. She thought it was cute. After Spencer would beat everyone who he played Spencer walked Casey home. Her house was only a few blocks. She lived in a big house. Four bedrooms, three and half bathroom, an office, a large kitchen, dining room, and living room. She was oldest of her sister and brother.

They finally got to Casey's house. Usually it only took them ten minutes to get there but this time they were walking slow and arrived there in thirty five minutes.

"Thanks for walking me home." Casey said. Blushing at him.

"Of course, anytime." Spencer says blushing back. Casey wakes up the stairs then stopped for a second. She turned around and walked back down and gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek. Spencer was smiling hard. Casey walked back up the stairs. She was about to open her front door but Spencer called her name. "Wait, Casey?" Spencer asked. He knew it was now or never. "Yeah?" Casey asks.

"Can I take you out on a date?" Spencer asks. Looking straight at her hoping she will say yes. "Okay" was the only thing she could say. She was nervous.

"Okay, how about 7 on Saturday?". Spencer asks.

"Yeah, sure okay." Casey says.

"Alright...Goodnight Casey."

"Goodnight Spencer"

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Next chapter will be up Friday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Hey guys, I wanted to post this chapter early because for the next couple of days I will not be posting a new chapter. I know I'm really sorry guys but my Wi-Fi is acting up and I will not be able to do it on my phone because I cracked my IPhone. I'm sending it today so I don't know how long it will take to get fix. I'm hoping 2-3 days. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

"It was finally Saturday and I was really nervous about our date. I changed so many times, my mom thought I was going to miss our date. My mom was having a good day so I didn't have to worry about leaving her alone. She was quite surprised when I told her I asked someone on a date. Given the fact that I am socially awkward and I get nervous around females.

When it turned 6:30, I walked to her house. My house was only 4 blocks from her house. The movies was 4 miles away from her house so Mrs. White, her mother was going to drop us off and pick us up when we were ready.

I arrived at Casey's house at 6:45. When I ranged the door bell her younger sister answered the door.

 **FLASHBACK**

Who are you?"

"...Hi, I'm Spencer...Is Casey here?" Did I just ask her that stupid question. Of course Casey's here. She lived here and she was going on a date with me. I was lost in thought I didn't hear her sister say anything. "HEY?"

"Oh, ...I'm sorry I didn't hear...what you said." Spencer said. "I was asking what your name was?"

"Oh...I'm sorry. My name is Spencer." Spencer said.

"I'm Cassidy. Casey's little sister. She never told me she was dating anyone."

Spencer was shocked. He didn't expect her to ask the question. "We're not dating. I just asked her to go out on a date with me." Was all Spencer could say before he got to nervous to respond. Cassidy looked Spencer up and down before yelling out her sister's name. "CASEY YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE." Spencer just frozed. He couldn't believe she just shouted that out. It was only he heard Casey's voice he snapped out of it. "OKAY, I'LL BE OUT IN JUST A SEC." Casey yelled back.

Spencer was waiting by the stairs when he saw Casey walk down the stairs. She was wearing a casual shirt, long skinny pants with a pair of converse. Spencer thought she looked beautiful just the way she was. "You look beautiful" Spencer said. "Thank you, so what movie are we going to see?" Casey asked. She wanted to make conversation with him. Waiting in her mother to come down and take them. "I don't know. I wanted you to pick when we get there." Spencer says. "How bout we both pick a movie we both want to watch when we get there?" Casey asks. She didn't want to pick a movie only she wanted to watch. She wanted to watch a movie both of them wanted to watch. "Okay"

Casey was about to say something when her mother came down stairs. "Hi Spencer. How was your day?"

"It was good Mrs. White." Spencer says. "Good. Good. Alright are you two ready?" Mrs. White asks. Casey and Spencer both said yes. They walked to the car and got in. It was now 7:00. The movies don't start until 7:15 so they had enough time to get there. There wasn't any traffic so they got to the movies at 7:10. As they got out the car Mrs. White tells Casey to call her when we're ready. Spencer and Casey decided to see a comedy movie. Although Spencer didn't watch comedy movies often he decided to go with it because it looked interesting. The movie was 2 hours long.

Walking out of the movie Spencer was holding Casey's hand. "That was movie was so funny. My favorite part is when that girl slipped on the Banana. I mean I know I shouldn't laugh but I could believe she couldn't she it. The banana was right there in front of her." Casey says smiling. "Mmmm...My favorite part is when the guy, helps her up. I thought it was the sweetest thing to do. Normally people would just laugh and walk away and don't say anything. Some of them want to even help you but are to scared to get embarrassed themselves." Spencer tells her. Casey stares at him for a moment. "That was lame wasn't it? I'm sorry. I'm not really good at catching on things" Spencer says. "It's okay. It wasn't that. I was just thinking about something." Spencer was about to say something but Casey gave him a reassurring smile. "So what are we going to do next. I don't have to be home until 10:30 and it's only 9:30." Casey looks up at Spencer. "I was thinking we could walk around the new park that was built a month ago." Spencer says. "Oh yeah I forgot there was a new park being built. Isn't that the park where you can throw a coin in the fountain and make a wish?" Casey asks. "Yeah that's the one. So do you want to go? It's only like a block from here. Spencer asks. "Okay. Let's go. I'll tell my mom to come and get us at 10:30 from the park."

Spencer and Casey walked around the park for a while holding hands not even knowing what the time was. They were both deep into their conversation they didn't realize it was already 10:30 until Mrs. White called Casey. "Hello. Yeah I'm still at the park. Why? Omg we didn't even know it was 10:30 already. Yes. Okay we're walking to you now. Okay. Bye." Casey hanged up the phone. "Were we really talking that long?" Spencer asks "Apparently" was all Casey could say.

Spencer and Casey walked to Casey's mother car and sat in silence the whole ride. When they got back to Casey's house. Mrs. White went in the house first. She knew Casey would want a few minutes with Spencer. "I had a great time Spencer" Casey says. "Really? Me too" "Thanks for the walk too. We could have just gone home after the movie." Casey says. "It's okay. I was already planning on taking you there after the movie anyway." Spencer said.

Casey and Spencer talked for a little while then Spencer told her he had to get back home. Before she walked into the house she gave Spencer another kiss on the cheek and said "I had a great time". Spencer smiled the whole time he walked back home.

When he got home he went to check on his mother. She was asleep with a book in her hand with a lamp on. Spencer walked over to her and took the book out of her hand and set it down then turned off the lamp and tucked her in. After making sure his mother was okay Spencer went to his room and went to sleep. Smiling

 **END OF FLASHBACK**


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Did you guys miss me? I want to apologise for taking so long to update. Since school is over I will be updating more often. I'm not really happy with this chapter but it's something.

 **Spencer POV**

"After our date we got even closer. I took her on a couple more dates before I asked her out. I didn't want to rush things."

"At first I thought she went to the same school but she went to a different school. It took him a long time to introduce us to her. He wanted her all to himself." Josh joked.

"No, that wasn't it at all. I just didn't feel like it was the right time to introduce her to y'all. Especially you Ashley." I say

"What? I wasn't going to run her off. I just wanted to make sure she playing with your heart. But as we got to know each other I could tell her head over heels with you." Ashley said.

"Thank you." I say before I continue.

"I introduced them after I received my math PhD. We were already dating for five months. After introducing them to Casey we all become close friends with each other..."

"It was definitely awkward the first time we met her." Breona says

 **Flashback**

Are you sure your ready to meet my friends?" I ask

"Spencer we've been dating for almost six months I think it's time I met them. Besides you've already met my friends." Casey says

"I know. I just don't think right now is the right time for you to meet them. They can go over the top sometimes." I say

"Will you stop. It'll be fine."

"Alright fine but if they insult you in any type of way we are leaving." I said

"They're not. From the way you describe them I do think they'll do that."

Spencer and Casey were meeting his friends at his house. Spencer didn't want to meet any where else.

"Hey guys, this is Casey my girl firend. Casey this is Josh, Breona, and Ashley."

"Nice to meet you guys. I've heard a lot about you. Spencer told me you guys went to the same high school." Casey says, making conversation.

"Nice to meet you too. We have been waiting forever to meet you." Breona says

"Yeah Spencer seems to think that you all would have run me off. I've told him numerous times that it wouldn't happen." Casey said

"Spencer just wanted to keep you all.to himself." Josh says

"HEY, I'm standing right here."

"We know" Ashley says being funny.

"What ever. let's go walk to the park." I say.

 **End of flash back**

"We went to the park and they got to know Casey." Spencer says looking at everyone.

"Yeah, me and Casey had a lot in common actually." Breona said.

"After that we all just always hanged out with each other." Josh says

"We did. We spent mostly everyday with each other...It was my last year at Cal-Tec when I was approached by someone who worked for the CIA name Ronald Dwight."

"I've heard of him before. I think it was Gideon who told me about him a little." Hotch said.

"Yeah, Gideon met him after I decided I want to join the BAU with him." Spencer says.

"Anyway my engineering professor told him about me said I would work perfectly with them. I was going to decline but he told me to think about it. And I did. It was kind of crazy because Ashley, Josh, and Breona were the only three who wanted to be a CIA agent. I just wanted to do what ever came my way once I graduated. So after talking to Casey about it I finally decided to take up the offer. When I spoke to him again he told me he was glad that I accepted it. Since I was only 17 years old at the time and y birthday was only 2 months away I had to wait. When turned eighteen I admitted my mom to Bennington Sanitarium. It was hard for me to. I wanted her to get better and have the best care and having her with me just wasn't working. I write letters to her everyday and visit her as much as I can...


	8. Chapter 8

"When she turned 18 I proposed to her. We've been together for already two years and I knew she the one I wanted to spend my life with" I say.

 **Flashback** **Spencer's POV** It was June 26, 1998. Casey had spent the night at my house. I told her I wanted her to spend the night because I wanted to celebrate her birthday early.

As I woke up I notice it was six in the morning so I got up and took a shower. After I got out, I brushed my teeth and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. I only knew how to make simple things so I made her eggs, toast, gritz, and waffles. I only made enough for her because I didn't eat a full course for breakfast. I brewed me some coffee and brought Casey breakfast in bed.

"Casey? Honey Wake up" I say.

Casey groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning. Happy Birthday. I made you breakfast in bed."

"Mm. You didn't have to thank you." Casey says.

"Of course I did. Its your birthday. I told you I was going to do everything today to make your day feel special." I tell her.

"Honey just waking up next to you and knowing your my boyfriend makes me feel special everyday."

I kiss her and hand her, her breakfast. I got in bed with her and dranked my coffee while she ate her breakfast.

"Honey you need to start eating more often and drank less coffee." Casey tell me.

"Hey I do eat and I don't drink that much coffee. Why do you all keep telling me that." I say.

"Maybe because you drank about 6 cups of coffee everyday. Plus you put too much sugar in it. You going to get diabetes if you don't start using less sugar."

"That is not true. Coffee helps me wake up and I put a good amount of sugar in my coffee."

"If you go to sleep more often you wouldn't need so much coffee to stay up. How about we make a deal. If you start eating more and drink less coffee. I will let you take me to any convention you want to see."

"Alright fine. But I hope you know what your signing up for. Any convention I see that I want to see you have to go with me."

"Yes. I know. I know. As much as I hate going with you I'm making this deal. So deal?" Casey ask

"Deal." I say

After eating breakfast Casey and I got ready for the day. It was about one o'clock when we left my house. It was a nice beautiful day. First we went to her house.

"Mom? Dad? I'm back." Casey called out. It was weird because their cars we hear but it was quiet. Too quiet. Casey ran up the stairs and checked all the room for her family. They weren't there. She came back downstairs and saw me smirking at her. She walked past me and entered the kitchen. No sign of them. Then she looked over and realized the back patio back was cracked open. She walked over there and open it and was surprised and shocked.

"SURPIRSE. HAPPY BIRTHDAY." Everyone yelled.

"OMG. Did you...did you." Casey looked at me and ask.

"I did. When I asked you what you wanted to do for your birthday you said something simple. So I got in touched with all your high friends and our mom called you family to celebrate it here." I say.

"OMG thank you this is...this is great." Casey said hugging me and turning over to mom and dad for helping with it.

The party went on and Casey spent most of her time talking to her friends she miss so much. It has only been 4 months since graduation. That was the last time she spoke to any of them. Everyone has been so busy.

Watching Casey smile and having a good time made me feel happy. Casey's father called me to get more drinks that were in the house basement. I got up and went to get them. As I was coming back up from the basement Josh scared me and made me drop the cooler full of drinks.

"Dammit Josh what did I tell you about doing that." I said. Trying to catch my breath.

"Haha. I'm sorry man when I heard you went to get some more drinks I knew it was the perfect time to scare you."

"Haha. Laugh it up. What do you really want?" I ask

"Fine. I was actually coming to see how you were. Two months ago you told me you were going to propose to her on her birthday. How do you feel?" Josh says

"Nervous...Do you think I'm making a mistake. You know maybe I should wait."

"Spencer you'll be fine. She loves you. There's no way she'll say no. Do you feel like your ready for this? Because if you aren't then you should wait."

"Of course I'm ready for this. I'm ready to spend my life with her. I love her." I tell him.

"Okay than you should do it then. You can do this." Josh says grabbing the cooler from me.

"Okay your right I can do this." I say walking with him back outside.

Couple hours later it was already seven o'clock. I felt this was the right time to do it. Casey was sitting next to me talking to her bestfriend Lily . I already told Lily I was going to do it on her birthday. I looked at her and gave her the signal to tell her I was ready and to get everyone's attention. Lily finished up their conversation and I took Casey's hand and we both stood up.

"Whats going on?" Casey ask me

I was so nervous and scared I just started off with tell her how important she was to me and how much I loved her. I bent down on one knee and pulled out the ring. Casey was so in shock she was already crying and saying "OMG. OMG. OMG."

"Casey from the moment we met I knew you were the one for me. You helped me grow into a better person. To never doubt myself. To never feel ashammed. You are the only person I want to I want to look at in the morning and the only person I want to kiss goodnight. When you love someone as much as I love you being together forever is the only thing left I want. Um...Casey Caroline White Will you marry me?" I ask.

"OMG YES. YES .YES. OF COURSE ILL MARRY YOU. Casey yelled pulling me up and kissing me passionately. Everyone around us was yelling and congratulating us.

We all celebrated the rest of the night.

"I love you" I tell Casey. She kisses me.

"I love you too." Casey says back.

 **To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

"We got married April 25, 1999. If it was up to me we would've been married right after I proposed but she wanted a big wedding. I didn't have a problem with it because I loved her and I was willing to have a big wedding if it made her happy. It was a long 10 months before she became Mrs. Casey Reid. We almost had to wait a year because her wedding dress almost got lost being delivered to the wedding chapel. Thank God it got there because I didn't want to wait any longer for Casey to finally be my wife." Spencer says

"Awe, you must've been really happy once you both said I do" Garcia said.

"He was, he had a big smile on face the whole entire time." Breona said

"It the best day of my life...We didn't go anywhere for our honeymoon because we wanted to spend it at home." Spencer says

"WHAT you didnt go anywhere for your honeymoon?, that's like the best part. You get to travel to a special place and have a nice romantic time alone." Garcia says.

"At the time we felt like staying home would be better. We wanted to celebrate with family. Besides we had alone time."

Spencer looked at his watch and noticed he's been explaining everything for an hour and a half. He wasn't expecting it to be so long but they needed to know everything for the beginning.

"We spent two weeks together at my house alone for our honeymoon. During that time we talked about our future. While we were talking I just blurted out if she wanted to move in with me. At first she thought I was playing but then she saw that I was serious. It took her awhile to answer but after thinking about she said yes.

Umm... A 2 months later Casey found out she was pregnant."

 **FLASHBACK**

It was the middle of the night when Casey woke up and rushed to the bathroom. I got up quickly and followed her. As she vomited in the toliet I holded her hair. I was starting to get worried because she's been feeling sick for the past week and a half. After she finished vomiting Casey washed her mouth in the sink and walked out of the bathroom and got back in the bed. I followed her and got back in the bed and looked at her.

"Are you sure your alright you've been feeling sick for a while." I say

"Umm... I don't know. I scheduled a doctor's appointment later today." Casey said

"Do you want me to come with you. I can call my chief and tell him I can't come in today."

"No it's fine. I'm sure it's nothing. You go to work." Casey said

"Are you sure?" I say making sure

"I'm sure" Casey says

We look at each other for a while before I kiss her forehead and fall asleep holding her tight.

That morning I got up and got ready for work. Casey was still asleep. I wanted to wake her up and tell her I was leaving but she looked so peaceful I just kissed her forehead and left for work.

I got home around six thirty. The house was quiet. I walked to my bedroom and saw Casey sitting their holding something in her hand. It looked like she was crying.

"Hey hey, why are you crying. What did the doctor say?" I ask

She looks up and I wipe the tears that was coming down her cheeks. It broke my heart watching her like this.

"... I found out why I've been sick lately." She finally said

"So what is it. I'm sure it's nothing that serious. Is it?" I ask

Casey was starting to stutter and cry while trying to explain.

"I'm...I'm uh..." Casey starts

"Your what. Casey everythings going to be alright just tell me what the doctor said." I say

"I'm pregnant." Casey whispers

I was shocked as those words come out if her mouth. Me and Casey never talked about having children. I mean Casey has brought it out but I would always change the subject because i didn't want to talk about it. Casey knew I feared schizophrenia. The heredity of schizophrenia estimate that a child with one diagnosed parent has about a 10% genetic risk of developing the disease. Im only 19 I could develope it and now that Casey's pregnant my child could inherit it. Every statistics was running through my mind at once. Will she keep it? Of course she will. Will it be a girl or a boy? Will I be a great dad? Will I be a coward like my father and leave?. Everything was running through my mind. Casey was beggining to get worried. I haven't said anything yet.

"Spencer. Spencer" Casey calls out my name. I can hear her but I'm struggling to answer her.

She touches my face and I look at her.

"Huh? Yeah." I say

"Are you alright. Did you hear me. I'm pregnant." She says again

"Yeah. Yeah I heard you. Umm" I say

"Your thinking about you or our child inherting schizophrenia aren't you?" She ask

"Umm...Yeah. I mean I'm only 19 years old theres still a chance I get it." I say getting up from kneeling and begin pacing."

"Babe it's going to be alright. Remember wen you first told me about your mom...I was scared at first but as I began to fall in love with you more I didn't care because I loved you and I was willing to be there for you. What did I vow?" Casey ask

"That even if I inhert schizophrenia you were going to be there for me every step of the way." I say

"I did and still fell that. I wouldn't have married you if I had a problem with it." Casey tell him

I stop pacing and sit beside her.

"Your right. It's just that I'm scaresd." I say

"Awe honey I'm scared too but it'll be alright because we're both in this together. Right?" Casey ask

"Yeah. We're both in this together. I can't wait to meet you" I say kissing her and her stomach

 **Author's note:** Hey guys so I just wanted clear something up. Early in the story I said Spencer got recruited when he was 16, that is still the case. For those who are confused Spencer is a couple of months older than Casey. In this chapter's flash back Spencer and Casey are 19. In the summary I said everything happen in 2000 it still happens. The next chapter will be when everything is explained. If you are confused with something PM me and I will definitely answer back. I also wanted to say this story will only be about 25-35 chapter's and it will have a sequal. I hope you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10

"It was a stressful for Casey. As she got bigger she would always think less of her self. I had to reassure her that she was the most amazing and beautiful women I have ever met. She craved so much things she made me get up in the middle night often to go buy her stuff she didn't like. I remember one night she woke me up really late to go buy her some sushi and she hates sushi." Spencer said.

"Your lucky Haley made me cook her everything she craved. Every time I messed it up I had to remake it." Hotch said

Spencer explained more to the team more about Casey's pregnancy. He was starting to get emotional because he was close to tell the team about what happened.

"It was February 1, 2000 Andrew William Reid was born. He was born a month early. We thought something was wrong it was to early but the doctor told us everything was fine and our son was healthy. We got to take him home a few days after he was born..." Spencer explained. He stopped for a few minutes to contain himself. After collecting himself he continued.

It was our first night bringing Andrew home. He slept most of the day but when it was time for bed it took us a while to get him to go to sleep.

 **Flashback**

waah, waah, waah, waah, waah.

Casey got up and walked to their son room.

"What's the matter baby boy" Casey said

Casey picked Andrew up and instantly smelled him.

"ooooh, you stinky. Let's get you changed."

Back in their room Spencer woke up feeling an empty side of the bed. Spencer got up and walked to their son room. He stopped in front the door to listen to Casey talk to there son. He stood there for a few minutes then walked in.

"Hey"

"Hi, what are you doing up?" Casey ask

"You weren't in the bed so I assumed little drew was up. Are you about to feed him?"

"Yeah. Do you want to feed him?"

"Um Yeah, Okay."

Casey got up from the chair to let Spencer sit down. Spencer sat down and Casey gave Spencer the bottle.

After Spencer feed Andrew he burped him and began to rock him back to sleep. Casey watched with a smile on her face. She still couldn't believe they were parents.

"Your so good with him. There's no doubt in my mind your going to be a great father." Casey said

"I've always been afraid of having children. I guess it's because I fear getting schizophrenia and I don't want forget them." Spencer said quietly putting Andrew back in his crib and kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight drew." Spencer and Casey said leaving the room and into their bedroom.

"Honey you have to stop worrying about that. When and if the time comes I will do every and anything in my power to help you. Your not in this alone. Okay?" Casey said sitting by him on the edge of the bed.

"I know I just can't get the thought out of my head now that we have a family." Spencer said.

"Everything will be okay. Come on let's go back to bed. We probably on have a few hours until drew wakes back up."

"Alright" Spencer said getting back in bed with Casey

 **End Of Flashback**

"I had taken a month off on family leave. I wanted to spend as much time with my family before going back to work." Spencer says.

"Even though he was on family leave we often called him for help on things we knew he would be able to solve. At first we didn't because we wanted him to enjoy being with his family but after we asked him the first time he told us he didn't have a problem with helping. We knew he'd say something like that so we made sure not to always call him when we need help." Ashley says

"Sounds like him. Always want to help the best way he can." JJ said

"I wasn't ready to go back to work after my family leave was over. As much as I like to work and help I wasn't ready to leave my son and wife." Spencer said

"Yeah he made us wait after his family leave to visit more often. We only got to see Andrew a couple times during his family leave." Breona said.

"Well to be fair you all were on missions most of the time." Spencer said

"Yeah but when we weren't we still couldn't see him a lot."

"That's because he was sleeping most of the time."

"Okay this isn't going anywhere. Continue." Josh said.

"Anyway, Umm..." Spencer stopped. Tears began to fall from his face.

"Uhhh, two months later on May 22, I came home one day and there was blood everywhere." Spencer

"OMG please don't tell me something happened to your wife and son."

"... Uh...Um...I followed the blood trail upstairs. When I got up to the last step the blood was leading to my bedroom but I went straight into my son room." Spencer stopped again getting up and walking to the door.

"Sorry. Give me a minute." Spencer said leaving the room.

The team sat there in silence. Spencer came back ten minutes later.

Spencer sat back down and stood there for a couple minutes before he continued.

"When I got inside Drew room I could tell he wasn't breathing. When I went to pick him up he didn't have any blood on him so assumed he was strangled. I uh tried doing CPR but he wasn't responding. While I was doing CPR I called for help. While I was on the phone the 911 operator asked me where my wife was and I immediately got up and Castries my son with me to find her. I already knew she wasn't going to make it because of the amount of blood that was on the floor. Since the blood didn't look like it didn't belong to Andrew I knew it belonged to her. I found her in our bedroom floor next to the bed. She was still breathing a little bit. I stayed with her and our son until her last breathe then the paramedics came. It was too late and even if they came faster she wasn't going to make it, given the amount of blood she lost." Spencer said trying his best not to get emontional.


	11. Chapter 11

Penelope immediately got up and went over to spencer. She couldn't believe what spencer was telling them. Then it clicked. That explained why he didn't pursue anything with Lila a year ago and a half ago. Although he didn't tell them exactly why he didn't want to be Lila, Penelope knew it was because of what happened. Penelope gave spencer a big hug and told him she was sorry for his lost. As Penelope and Spencer pull apart from there hug the rest of the team got up and gave him a hug and told him that they were sorry his lost. Morgan was the last one to give him hug. Even though he was still mad at him he was willing to let it go right now. He justed learned that his Bestfriend lost two important people who he loved very much. After everyone gave Spencer a hug and told him they were sorry for his lost Spencer wiped his eyes and spoke.

"Um...Thank you...I appreciate it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about this sooner. I just didn't have the courage to do so." Spencer said

"It's okay sweetie, we understand completely." Penelope said.

"You guys should sit back down. There's more. I'm almost done." Spencer said.

The team nodded and went back to sit down.

"We had the funeral three weeks later. I was going to have it sooner but it took a while to arrange the seating arrangement. Casey's father didn't want me around him. He felt as it was my fault that his daughter and grandson were gone. I...uh...agreed with him. So I just sat on the other side of the church. When it was time to go to the grave I decided to wait until everyone left to go over. After the funeral I went home and stayed there and didn't once leave the house. Casey's mother and sister came to visit at times and assured me that it wasn't my fault but I didn't believe them. Josh, Breona, Ashley, and Andy came to visit often too. Sometimes I didn't let them in the house." Spencer explained.

"Yeah we respected it. All we wanted to know is if he was alright. So when he didn't answer we just texted him and asked if he was alright, you know make sure he was conscious." Josh says

"I appreciated it. I stayed in the house for six whole months. I only went out once a day to go visit the grave yard. I didn't have to get up and go get food because Ashley brought grocery when she came over. So there wasn't really a reason for me to go besides visit the graveyard. Being in the house had me thinking about what I was going to do so I called the chief and told him I wanted to leave the CIA. He didn't try to stop me, he understood that I wasn't going to be able to move on if I were to still there. A week later I was called to come down and sign some papers. When I got there everyone one gave me their condolences. After I got done with signing papers and telling everyone goodbye I went home. Stayed home for a few weeks then decided to start packing casey's and Andrew's stuff. I packed everything and put it in storage. Then two months later Gideon shows up at my door. I guess when he was lecturing at Cal-tech Casey's mother told him about me and you guys know he recruited me and I joined the bureau." Spencer said.

Everyone sat in silence for a while until Emily spoke.

"Do you still have a relationship with Casey's family? What about her friends did they hate you too?" Emily asks

"Yeah I still have a relationship with some of her friends. As for Casey's family, I still have a relationship with her mother and sister." Spencer answered

"What about Casey's Bestfriend?" JJ asked

"Uh...I don't really know if she hates me or not. She never really said anything to me or even looked at me when I saw her at the funeral. I assume she hates me." Spencer said

"Hey! You need to stop blaming your self." Breona said

"It is my fault. I should've protected them better. I should've known they were going to be in danger with what the job I was doing. I was so stupid and in denial that something would happen to them. Me being stupid and being Indenial I got them killed." Spencer said letting more tears come out of his eyes.

Breona gave him a hug and wiped his tears. It pained her to see her friend cry and blaming himself for the death of his ex wife and son.

"Hey Hey, stop it. Blaming yourself ain't going to do yourself any good. Alright? It wasn't your fault. Why don't you sit down" Breona said

Spencer slowly sat down in the chair. He was silent for a while. There were so many images of Casey and Andrew going through his mind. It was until Rossi said his name.

"Spencer? The cases we have in Las Vegas. The times you said you needed to be somewhere you went to visit your mom?" Rossi asked

"Uh...Yeah but that wasn't why I was gone for two hours and a half hours. I went to visit Casey's and Andrew's grave. I always brought new flowers with me and sat with them for a while...That's also why I get distracted when we go to Las Vegas." Spencer told them

"What about where you stay? You never stay at the hotel." Hotch ask

"I stay at the house. I never sold it. I could never sell it. I tried to sell but it just felt wrong so I didn't sell it. Kept it and every time we were in vegas I stayed there. I still have the same furniture there too. Didn't want to get new furniture if I wasn't going to be there long anyway." Spencer said

 **Authors note: Hi guys. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Writer's block. I just want to say I apreciate everyone who still are hanging on with this story. I am not abandoning this story. I just didn't know how to continue. I also will be going back to fix chapters that need to be corrected so I don't really know when I'll be updating again. I do promise it will not be long. Anyway enjoy. Review!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

The team all got up and gave Spencer a him. Everyone had tears coming out of there eyes. Even Hotch. They stayed like this for a few minutes. When Hotch pulled back and wiped his eyes all he could think about was how strong Spencer was. Even after what happened to his family he still wanted to help him. He knew if anything happened to Haley and his newborn son Jack he would've left the Bau. Looking at Spencer again Hotch wanted to ask how was he able to work for the government again but he held off and decided to wait until they were alone and wait until they figure out who was behind the killings and targeting Spencer.

After everyone pulled apart Spencer wiped his eyes and looks down. He hated that didn't tell the team but he only knew them for them 3 years. He wanted to wait. Yes they were a family but he just didn't quite trust everyone fully to tell them. Plus it was hard brining it up when he planned telling them. How was he going to start the conversation. "Guys I have to tell you something. I use to work for the CIA. I left after My wife and son was killed by a killer who I was working on to catch". He couldn't cat that. That was just the short version of what happened. He knew the team would want to hear the full story.

When he looked back up, Penelope was staring at him with tears still coming out of her eyes. He knew she would be the one out of all of them to be the last to stop crying. She hugged him again for a few minutes before speaking. "I'm so sorry." Penelope pulled back to wipe her eyes. "It's alright. Thank you Penelope, I'm sorry I didn't tell you all sooner." Spencer told her. Penelope just waved that. She knew a few of the team would be upset about Spencer not telling them but she understood because if something like that had happened to anyone of them they would have hid it to.

"You don't have to be sorry love. I understand completely. I probably wouldn't have shared something like either." Penelope replied.

"Maybe, but you have told at least one person on the team. Especially since you could never hide anything from Morgan." Spencer said with a smile.

The team sniffled and chuckled lowly. Penelope playfully hit Spencer on the Shoulder. "I can too Hide stuff from my Chocolate thunder." Morgan looked at Garcia and siad. "We all know you could never hide anything from me baby girl". Garcia grumbled m. Morgan walked up to her and gave her a hug before saying, "How can you hide anything from this?" He asked pulling back and showing her his body.

Garcia smiled and replied. "Urgh, your lucky your incredibly sexy sugar." Spencer's old team felt like this was a good time to step in.

"Sorry to break up this moment but the chief is expecting us in two days." John said.

"Always the serious one huh?" Josh asked.

"I just don't want to get scolded by the chief. We both know he wouldn't have a problem giving his paperwork duty." John replies simply.

"Come on Josh, we both know the chief has a soft spot for Spencer. Practically treats him like he's his father." Ashley said chuckling. Breona, John, and Josh all laughed. They stop laughing when they turned to look at Spencer who was giving them the death stare.

"HE DOESN'T HAVE A SOFT SPOT FOR ME." Spencer shouted not loud be loud enough for them to shut them up.

"Come on Spencer we all know if you asked for anything chief would do and give you it". Andy finally decided to say something.

Spencer looked at him. "Hey, Shut it. Remember I'm the smartest one in this room." Morgan was shocked he said that. Everyone knew Spencer didn't brag about him being a genius. Always stating that "he doesn't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified". Everyone was quiet. Morgan could see that what Spencer said made him angry because he was glaring at Spencer. He looked at Spencer who was glaring back. He couldn't believe his eyes. The team couldn't believe it.

Josh notices the team's reaction and clarified for them. "Don't worry guys, there always like that. Andrew here was always jealous of Spencer being the smarter one." Josh said. "They would always go at it. It would always end with Spencer shutting him down. But that didn't stop them from not being friends. Andre respects Spencer just as Spencer loves and respects Andrew. From the reaction that you gave when Spencer responded and glared back I can tell you've never seen him act that way. Well let me be the first to say he was always like that." Breona finished.

The team all looked at Spencer shocked that Spencer was always like this. The Spencer they knew would never do anything like this to anyone. Morgan was holding on to his irritation. He knew Spencer had a reason not telling them but he felt like this was different because from what he was being told Spencer has been "acting" as a different person. Holding out on who he really is. Sure everyone had secrets but something like this. He's hurt that the person he calls best friend and calls him best friend didn't tell.

He wants to say the Spencer would have eventually told them but it's been 5 years since the incident and Spencer has been with the Bau for 3 years. He would have thought Spencer would have told him at least by now. He knew he was being selfish for feeling that way but he can't help it.

Instead of lashing out derek decided to wait and talk to Spencer alone instead of causing a seen. After Spencer and Andrew stopped glaring at each other Hotch spoke up wanting everyone to get back on task. "Alright everyone, let's get back on task. Why don't everyone sit down and let Spencer and his friend's tell us about the assignment." Hotch said.

When everyone took their seats Spencer looked to John and nodded.

John went into his bag and took out 6 big yellow envelope. The team could see from the how big the envelope that they would need to read a lot. "Alright, in these envelope are everything we had connected to Michael. From start to end. There is also transcript of what everyone who spoke to Michael in the interrogation room when we caught him. Included Spencer. We also have every murder and attempted murder committed. Lastly, we have weapons he used and had. Locations he stayed and owned. The only thing we don't have is relations. We couldn't find anything about his family. The only thing we found was mother and family who are both deceased." John explained.

"Our chief wants all of you to read all of this before we get back. There are files with the current assignment he wants everyone on when we get there. So, while we're here now will be the time to read everything and be on task and ready when we get back to catch this person. Spencer has been through enough. It's time to put this to an end." Ashley said.

"Agreed." Breona said.

"Don't worry everything is from the very beginning to the end. So you don't have to worry about what events occured when. You can thank me. Our chief just want you to have the files just how they were. I organized it myself." Andy said feeling proud of himself.

The team thanked him. Spencer didn't looked impressed. "Really?, how long did it take you to organize them?". Spencer asked looking at Andy.

Andy glared at Spencer. Before he could reply Josh spoke. "Hours" Josh said laughing.

"Hey it did not take me hours. It took me only 4 hours. Only because they were all in boxes. If they were already in envelopes I would have been done in a hour." Andy said still glaring at Spencer.

"Riiiiiiight" Spencer said.

Reid looked at team before speaking. "Do you guys want to start reading now or wait until tomorrow. Since we don't leave until Monday?". Reid asked

"Everyone will start now. I want this to be done quickly. Everyone is to go home and pack. Make sure bring enough clothes we don't know how long this assignment will be. I also know some of you want to say your goodbyes to family and other close friends". Hotch replied.

Rossi took this time to speak. "Yes, that's a great idea". He said looking at the team then CIA agents before continuing. "When everyone is done I want everyone at my Mansion for a dinner. Perhaps we can get to know the Spencer we never knew". Rossi finished.

Josh grinned and spoke. "Oh, yeah. This is going to be fun."

Spencer looked at old old team/friend's and glared at them before speaking. "You will not tell stories I don't want to be told." Spencer said.

"Oh, come on Spencer. At Least 5 stories." Josh asked. "No" Spencer said. After Josh kept asking. Spencer finally agreed for 2 embarrassing stories to be told. Spencer sighed. He was not looking forward to this.

"Where are you guys staying?". Spencer asked his friends. "Were staying at a hotel until it's time for us to head back. We would have asked you for a place to stay but Andy checked to see where you lived and we know the apartment is too small for all of us." John said.

"Obviously the apartment would be small. I'm only one person. Why do I need a big apartment?. I'm hardly at the apartment I'm in now." Spencer asked.

"To offer your friends to stay for a few days instead of paying for a hotel. Duh." Breona chuckled.

"If I'm staying in a one bedroom apartment, that should tell you that I don't want anyone staying with me. Even if it's for a few days. Besides most of you can't clean after yourselves." Spencer said smirking referring to everyone in the room.

"HEY" Everyone shouted offended. "We can clean after ourselves. We're not the one who's OCD." Ashley said.

"I do not have obsessive-compulsive disorder. I just like things to be cleaned and organized when I'm around." Spencer retorted

"Whatever you say genius" Ashley mumbled

The team listened to the bickering while reading the files. Penelope, Rossi, Emily and Hotch smiled quietly. JJ just sat and read the files. She was hurt. She wasn't mad at him about his secret. She was hurt finding out that Spencer was completely different before joining the Bau. She looked at Morgan and could tell by the look of his face that he was angry. She hoped he just ignored what was being said and not make a seen.

"I don't think we're needed now so we're going to head back to the hotel. It's been a long day. I'm quite tired. Text us the address to your team member mansion." John said.

Breona, Ashley, Andy, Josh and John all got up and gave Spencer. "I will. I'll call tomorrow." Spencer said walking them out. When Spencer came back in the conference room and sat down.

An Hour Later

"In this file it says you shot Michael in the head after he escaped CIA's headquarters." Hotch asked. Spencer knew this was coming the moment he saw Hotch pick up that file. He was prepared to the team truth about being able to shoot a gun. "Yes, I shot in the head. As you read the file it stated that we had a double agent working for Michael. That's how he escaped. I later found out who the double agent was and located Michael at a underground facility." Spencer stopped.

"When I found the location I didn't wait for backup and went inside. He was waiting for me holding a AutoMag at me. I already had my Glock 17 out. We talked and we both slowly walked towards each other. While he speaking about my wife and son he caught me off guard and knocked my gun out my hand. We fought for a while until I got the upperhand and picked up my gun and shot him in the head." Spencer stopped again. Looking at the team before continuing

"The answer to your question is yes, I knew how to shoot a gun. I didn't fail my gun qualification on purpose if that's what your thinking. I keep failed because I joined the Bau two years after I left the CIA. I couldn't focus on the targets without seeing images of my wife and son." Spencer said.

Hotch nodded and everyone got back to reading the rest of the files. They were half way done.

Thirty minutes later.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today. Everyone leave the files in your desk draws. I don't anyone reading ahead. We'll all ask questions after everyone has finished. I'll see you all in the morning. Have a good rest of the night." Hotch said standing up.

Everyone but Morgan said bye to Spencer.


End file.
